What Is This Feeling?
by angel718
Summary: What is this feeling so sudden and new? A latenight encounter at the library becomes a whole lot more...Later AU.
1. My Pulse Is Rushing

**Author's Note: Okay, so, this is my first try at a _Wicked_ fic. Please read and REVIEW to let me know how I did. **

Elphaba Thropp was a night person. Elphaba Thropp would also be the first to admit (though never out loud…pointless) that she was a bit of a rebel. So, the fact that it was 12:35 on a Saturday morning and not considered very "ladylike" to be out and about made such an endeavor all the more appealing to said young woman. She clambered out of bed and into her carpet slippers, making very little effort to keep quiet. Halfway to the door of the dorm room she shared with Galinda Upland, Elphaba paused, turning around to be positive that her roommate was still sleeping. Assured by the gentle snores coming from Galinda's bed, Elphaba left.

Shaking back her midnight black hair, Elphaba strolled through the completely deserted halls of Shiz Academy. It was a nice change, actually, not having loads of people to navigate around on her way to class. She smiled, gazing around. For some reason, though she knew that to most people the moonlit halls would look creepy, she found them more pleasant this way. Before she knew it, she stood in front of the library, and when she tried the door, she found it unlocked.

_Odd._ But for some reason, Elphaba felt like she was being drawn into the library…so in she went. The light of the nearly full moon illuminated the shelves, and in order to entertain herself, she began to scan the titles. When the door finally shut it squeaked rather loudly, having taken forever to actually close. The handsome boy sleeping with his head on a book at a table in the corner jerked awake and spotted Elphaba, who had her back to him. "What are you doing?" he inquired.

She spun around, desperately trying not to show that she'd been startled. "What in Oz is wrong with you?" she hissed, glaring. "And anyway, I could ask the same question."

"I was sleeping..." the boy, Fiyero, yawned, cutting off anything that he might have been adding to this statement.

"Congratulations," she told him dryly, seizing a book that she had, coincidentally, been searching for earlier in the day.

He stretched, showing no sign of noticing her frosty tone. "Incidentally, I didn't just pop by and decide to take a nap in the library. I've just been extremely busy and not had much time to do…_this_. I've been working on it for nearly two hours." He held up a mostly completed assignment with evident distaste.

She didn't even glance at it, sitting down and opening her book.

"You never said why you were here." He reminded her.

"I never said I was going to, did I?"

Fiyero drew in a deep breath. She certainly wasn't making conversation easy, but he wanted to talk to her. Her differences intrigued him, even though most people at Shiz considered her a loser. She, however, didn't seem to care how anyone else felt about her. He moved his chair closer to her, hoping she wouldn't run off. "Miss Elphaba," he began lightly, a smile in his voice, "haven't you been taught that reading in the dark is horrible for your eyes?"

She looked directly into his shining blue ones, trying to ignore the fact that her heartbeat had begun to race at an alarming speed. He'd gotten closer. "Master Fiyero," she started, mimicking his formal tone, "do you see that rather large, whitish silver object up there in the sky?" She pointed out the window as if to ensure that he knew what she was referring to. "That is called the moon. It gives off a thing that we refer to as _light._ This light makes it easier for us to see whatever it is that we are looking at."

He laughed. "I surrender."

"You should." She sounded preoccupied now, having begun to flip quickly through the books pages in search of something. He jumped a little when she slammed it shut. "Nothing in that one either…"

"What are you looking for?"

"Isn't there anything in here about Animal rights? I've looked in at least a dozen books." She threw her arms up in disgust.

"Of course there isn't." He raised an eyebrow. "Besides the fact that there's practically no student interest, there's no _staff_ interest. And if they don't care about it, they don't think we should either."

"That is absolutely the most idiotic thing that I have ever heard." Elphaba spoke in a low, dangerous sounding voice and leapt to her feet. "What about _you_? Don't you care about the Animals?"

"You know I do." He stood as well, moving even closer to her. "In fact, I don't understand how there are people who don't."

She crossed her arms and glared out the window. "I think Animals are morally superior to humans, and they're the ones who are constantly treated like crap. Just because they're different…" She'd gotten so caught up in her own words that she didn't notice that Fiyero now stood only inches away.

"I agree." He spoke softly, gently. "It's kind of like making fun of someone…because of the color of her skin." He reached out and took her hand, only a few shades lighter than an emerald, in his own.

She stiffened, whipping around for the second time that night. Her heart was in her throat, and she was starting to feel nauseous because of how fast it was beating. "…"

He'd stopped speaking now and was facing her with an expression on his face that she'd never seen directed toward her before. They were moving closer and closer…She found suddenly that she couldn't turn away. Her eyes slowly closed…and the door flew open.

"Fiyero, man, what are you _doing_? Do you have any idea what you're _missing?_"

And just like that, Elphaba was gone.

**Author's Note 2: If you want me to, I could make this a series of Elphiyero oneshots...not that I'm suggesting that this was so great that you want to read more and more. But just let me know if you want me to do that. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! IT'S THE ONLY WAY I CAN KNOW HOW TO GET BETTER!!!!**


	2. My Head Is Reeling

Author's Note: So so so so so so sorry for the wait. I've been really busy. Forgive me. PS Wicked is not mine. Thanks.

**Important Notes:**

**This chapter includes Elphie and water...not good. Having not actually seen the musical I'm not sure if it would actually pose a problem...I've only listened to the soundtrack, seen the first ... half hour, maybe, and read the wikipedia summary of it. I did read the book, and that's where I got that piece from.**

**Also, Galinda and Elphie are friends here; it's post "Popular" but pre "One Short Day."**

"I'll be right back…gotta change if I'm coming. Can't show up in wrinkled clothes, can I?" Fiyero smiled in his friend's general direction, at the same time having no idea who, precisely, he was talking to. Vaguely, he heard the suggestive remark, "Well, you _could. _We'd be able to come up with a good reason why…" but he ignored it. He hurried out the door and glanced both ways down the corridor, trying to see which way she'd gone. Her room, perhaps? If he sprinted he might be able to get to her before she could get away with avoiding him.

Elphaba was running faster than she'd ever run in her life. He'd set her up. That was the only explanation she could come up with. How else would Fiyero's idiot friend know where to find him? And how could he have had such…impeccable…timing? And on top of it…what had she been _thinking?_ She had always had the sense not to trust people and now…the _one_ guy who'd managed to get under her skin and _look where it had gotten her!_ She decided not to go back to her room; she wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. Instead, she chose to slip outside and under her favorite tree…it was the shadiest one in the daytime, and the easiest to hide under should the need for such a place arise. She sighed, leaning against its rough trunk and breathing deeply in an attempt to slow her still racing heart.

And then it began to rain. Elphaba cursed loudly, throwing her arms over her face in an attempt to ward off the scalding droplets. _What am I supposed to do now? _The sudden downpour made no sense whatsoever, but there it was…and there _she_ was. Phenomenal. She gave small, uncharacteristic squeak, put her head down and made a break for the building.

Fiyero halted in front of Galinda and Elphaba's suite and knocked softly on the door. He held his breath, hoping that Elphaba was there, and that he wouldn't wake Galinda up. Nothing. He tried a bit louder. "Elphaba? Open the door. Please?" They weren't the best of friends and he didn't even pretend to really know her, but he knew somewhat what she was like…and he knew she'd be furious with him.

The screeching of wet shoes echoed on the floor, he whirled around and found himself facing Elphaba. Elphaba, dripping with water. "Out of the way," she spat, her head bowed so that he couldn't see her face.

"Elphaba! Great. I was looking for you." He beamed, and then furrowed his brow in confusion. "Are you all right?"

"I said get _out _of the _way!_" she snarled.

He didn't move. "But I want to talk to you. I need to explain."

"_Explain it later!_" She reached forward and literally shoved him out of the way. Then, she slipped through the door and slammed it.

"Elphaba…come on." He leaned against the wall, sighing loudly.

She stripped of her soaking clothes and tied hair back, wincing with pain. _Oil…where's the oil?_ She threw open the dresser drawers, one after the other in her desperate search. She let out a quiet, relieved moan when she found it and nearly tipped it over in her enthusiasm. Carefully, she began to rub it into her burning, blistering skin.

Galinda, who was typically a pretty heavy sleeper, was startled from her slumber by Elphaba's less than quiet movements. "What are you _doing_? I was a_sleep_."

Elphaba ignored her, continuing to apply the oil.

"Elphaba, what are you doing?" She opened her eyes completely, sat up, and she suddenly gasped. "Elphie! What happened to you?"

"Nothing. Go to bed." She stretched out gingerly.

Another knock sounded at the door. "Sweet Oz, who could be here at this hour?" demanded Galinda.

Elphaba grimaced. "Galinda," she began.

She was already at the door. "Who is it?"

Fiyero groaned under his breath. Galinda was a lovely girl, but he didn't need her distracting him now. "Elphaba?"

Galinda spun around. "Elphie, it's for you!" she hissed, as though Elphaba couldn't hear Fiyero herself. Even sleepy the voice sounded familiar. "Is that Fiyero?"

Elphaba stepped closer to the door. "I told you not _now._"

"You didn't. You just said…Okay. Okay, I get it. Will you at least meet me for lunch tomorrow to let me explain? Under that big tree toward the back of campus?" Fiyero pleaded.

"Fine. Lunch, then. Good night." She turned out the light and got into bed tentatively, trying not to further irritate her skin. That oil worked wonders, but her skin was still sensitive.

"Elphiiiie…what was that all about?" Galinda drawled, curious. "_Was _it Fiyero?"

"Never mind. Time for bed." Elphaba replied, rearranging herself so that she was as comfortable as she could get.

"But this is the first guy who's ever come looking for you in the middle of the night! You _have _to tell me _everything_!" Galinda whined.

Nothing.

"Fine." Galinda pouted and threw herself down in bed, mumbling, "Gave my sleep up for _this._ _So _ungrateful."

Elphaba woke up early, of course. She gazed outside and frowned. The sky was still filled with heavy gray clouds that predicted more rain. Great. It wasn't as though she could skip that lunch with Fiyero, though. He'd probably just track her down and try to make her listen to him again, and, heaven help her, she wanted to know what he was going to say.

Of course, the day ended up horribly rainy and cold. When it came time for lunch, though, Elphie couldn't bring herself to ditch Fiyero. She bundled up, grabbed an umbrella and headed on her way. "You have ten minutes." She spat, upon seeing him standing there.

He paused. Then: "All right. I wanted to…apologize about last night."

She tossed her head, but stayed silent. What could she say that wouldn't give her away?

Fiyero sighed. "I shouldn't have bothered you."

"No." She shook her head. "You really shouldn't have."

"And…I'm sorry." He sighed again. What could he say without her freaking out on him? This was insanity. It was taking every tiny bit of willpower he had not to mention anything about what had gone on the night before. Maybe he'd imagined it…but maybe he hadn't. She'd probably get mad at him for bringing it up, though, and that would just kill him. Her silence was painful enough.

"What I find funny," she began, unable to stop herself, "is that your _friends_ even know where the library is. Or are they under the impression that that is where you sleep all the time?"

With those words, Fiyero understood...hopefully. Could it be? "Miss Elphaba…you don't think I set you up?"

She froze. "What…what are you talking about?"

"You don't think I'd planned for him to walk in do you?" He spoke as directly as possible. Might as well do this right.

She couldn't speak. He'd caught her. Caught her, and she had no idea how she could get herself out of this situation now.

AN 2: This is a really abrupt ending, and I'm not too crazy about this chappie...please review and be honest. No flamers, though. There's such a thing as constructive criticizm.


	3. Loathing

Author's Note: I am VERY sorry that this chapter is so short and...filler-ish. But it's just that I JUST updated my RENT fic ("Seasons of Love") and I felt the urge to update for y'all as well, so I gave you what was done. I have more, but I cut it off where I felt it would be appropriate to end.

She hated him. She despised him for making her change her opinion of the human race without even trying. Most of all, she reviled him for the way he made her feel…like she was worth something, when she had been raised her whole life being thought of, even thinking of herself as less than nothing. "Haven't you forgotten something? Galinda," she reminded him, without giving him a moment to respond to her question. "It's her you've kissed; it's her you want." The realization that the words she'd spoken were true stung more than being stuck in a monsoon.

"You're wrong."

"I'm not." She turned on her heel, making to stride away, but he blocked her. "You're irritating me. Move."

"You are. It was one kiss, not a marriage proposal, and nothing has happened between us since. It's not her I want."

He looked exasperatingly earnest. Why couldn't he just let her hate him? Why did he have to insist on making her take down all the walls she had striven to build over the years to shield herself against all the disappointments the outside world had to offer? "There isn't a male at Shiz who can say that honestly."

"Is there anyone in this world you trust, Elphaba?" Fiyero demanded finally.

"Why should I?" She crossed her arms. "Give me a reason. I'm curious."

"We're not all horrid, you know. I'm sure you've got your own reasons, but please. Just give me a chance."

"Let's see. You're here because you've been thrown out of how many schools? And then you win the heart of the most desirable girl here, if the senseless male chatter I've heard in the halls is any hint, and don't think twice about kissing her and then running away. If you'd do that to her, whom the entire school is enthralled with, why should I believe it wouldn't be the same with me? The green girl. The freak that everyone blames when something goes wrong. And besides, neither of us is really cut out for a relationship. I'm not that girl, Fiyero. I can't and won't change. And you won't either. I'm not stupid."

"That's not fair."

"What's not fair about it? It's true."

"No, it's not. I didn't run from anything. And I don't think it's fair that you're judging me on my past when I'm one of the only ones here who doesn't judge you at all!" The words were out of Fiyero's mouth before he knew what they were and what they would mean.

He could actually see her disappear completely behind a veil of icy coldness. "Goodbye Master Fiyero. Pitiable though I may be, I have better things to do with my time than stand here and wait for it to rain."

"Elphaba, wait. I didn't mean it like that…" But she was already gone. He leaned against the tree and put his face in his hands. Why wouldn't she trust him? He wanted to know…needed to fix it. But how? He bit his lip, weighing his choices.

_I could try to find out…_

**_But if she finds out that you're researching her she'll probably never talk to you again._**

_She's not talking to me now!_

_**That's because you screwed up. You can fix now, but if you research her like she's some kind of new breed of animal, it'll be a billion times worse.**_

_True. But who says she has to find out?_

_**You are hopeless. Completely and utterly without hope. SHE WILL FIND OUT. SHE IS NOT BRAINLESS. You, on the other hand…**_

_That is painful. Hey…did I just insult myself?_

Fiyero shook his head, attempting to clear it. Talking to oneself? Not a good sign.

AN2: Okay, so, that's it. (For now.) In all honesty, I'm not 100 percent sure where this is going. I will love you forever if you give me some ideas!! Let me know in your review of this kind-of-filler...I would also absolutely ADORE you if you review my RENT fic as well, just 'cuz you're such AMAZING WONDERFUL FANTABULOUS PEOPLE and I appreciate your reviews SO MUCH. Plus, I don't get too much feedback on it, unlike this (because you're such awesome people...) so...I think you know what to do. Sorry for all the ranting. LOVE YA:)


	4. What Is This Feeling

Disclaimer: I seem to keep forgetting these, but as no one has sued me, I'm guessing y'all know I don't own "Wicked."

Elphaba stared straight ahead as she made her way to Doctor Dillamond's room. What _was_ going on with her? She was ticked off at Fiyero, certainly, but he probably hadn't deserved for her to go off on him like that. Not that she'd apologize. That would just be completely against all of her principles. Plus, what if he were to figure out that she…was having some sort of weird mental breakdown over him? It couldn't be actual _feelings_ for him, could it? Of course not. Ridiculous. This whole thing was really brought on by lack of sleep…or something. She rolled back her shoulders and entered the classroom, not paying attention to anything other than the clear path to her desk, and then sitting at the desk itself.

To the shock of the entire class, instead of beginning the lesson, Dr. Dillamond announced that it would be his last day at Shiz. As government officials pulled him away, Elphaba overcame her horror and leapt to her feet to try to rally her classmates into doing something about it.

Their new professor had seemed to be waiting for this little show to finish before making his appearance known. In a perky-to-the-point-of-making-Elphaba-want-to-stab-him-with-a-pen voice, he began to lecture. She was so aggravated that she couldn't settle down to listen, nor did she particularly care what he was saying anyway. As a result, she had no idea what was going on until he whipped a black cloth off of something which she'd heard referred to as a "cage," revealing a trapped Lion cub.

Her loud protests at this cruelty were drowned out, something she did not appreciate at all. By the time he said, "One of the advantages of caging an Animal while it is so young is that it will never learn to speak," she was fuming.

"Why doesn't anyone DO SOMETHING?" She bellowed.

The next thing she knew, everyone in the classroom was helplessly gyrating and shaking. Everyone, that was, except herself and a certain Winkie prince. "What happened?" Fiyero demanded. Even _he _had the sense not to ask, "What did you do?"

"I don't know," she admitted, "I just got mad and then…" She gestured to her classmates, still looking frustrated.

"Does this mean you're not mad at me?" he inquired. Before she could answer, though, he'd darted forward and seized the cage. "Are you coming, or not?" And he ran from the room.

She dashed after him. "Careful, don't shake him!"

"I'm not!"

"We can't just let him loose anywhere, you know, we have to find someplace safe." She warned him. She couldn't _stand _the way the poor thing had looked there in that cage, and she'd do anything she had to so that he wouldn't be faced with that anymore.

"I realize that! You think I'm really stupid, don't you?" Fiyero's hurt and exasperation were obvious.

She rolled her eyes. "I think you're a lot smarter than you let on. There, satisfied? I'll probably never say it again."

He didn't respond, making a show of walking further away from the buildings before releasing the Cub. "He should be fine."

When he turned, her eyes widened. "You're bleeding. He must have scratched you."

He raised him eyebrows. "Or maybe you did."

She blushed a forest green color, and before she could stop herself, she reached out and caressed his cheek. To her utter shock, his response was to lower his head until their lips were touching. For a moment, she was frozen, and all of a sudden, she knew exactly how the writers of every horrid cliché in the known world must have felt. Words couldn't accurately describe the pure bliss filling her entire being at that moment. _Elphaba, you fool, what are you __**doing? **_ Her mind screamed at her, and she pulled away. "I have to go." She could barely bring herself to run, but she had to. She couldn't put him through dealing with her. She just couldn't.

"Elphaba, wait!" He followed her, and, being taller and able to take larger steps, caught up easily. He caught her wrist in his hand to try to keep her in place. She wrenched away, but didn't continue moving. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it…" Fiyero confessed, ducking his head and rubbing the back of his neck embarrassedly. "I wish I could say that we'll forget all about what just happened if you want, but _I_ really don't want to."

Elphaba stared at him, dumbfounded. She was about to respond when she felt exactly what she'd been dreading all day. A raindrop. One, single raindrop fell from the sky and onto her cheek, like a precursor of the downpour that was about to begin.

AN: Weird place to end, I'm sure, but...oh well! It's longer than the last chappie, but not by much...sorry. It's 'coz that's basically where I stopped writing and I need to check on some things before continuing. Review me anyway, and keep in mind what I said about the RENT fic I've got up if that floats your boat. Just 'coz you guys are so sweet to me with this one, and I'd like to see if you'd like that one too. Sorry about this monster AN. REVIEW!


	5. The Wizard and I

**Disclaimer: ...Not me.**

She had taken cover under a nearby bridge before he even knew what was happening. By the time he'd realized where she'd gone it was full-out pouring. He walked over to her, drops of water from his hair dripping onto his equally wet face. "I'm sorry," he repeated, "for everything." It was the best way he could think of to apologize for the harsh words they'd exchanged earlier in the day without actually bringing it up.

She tried to shrink away without being obvious. She suddenly couldn't deny that she felt something for him…not now. But what should she _say?_ "It's all right," she sighed at last, and immediately felt as though that was completely inadequate. He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off before she could stop herself. "Fiyero…"

"Yes?" Fiyero's eyes sparked suddenly when she spoke.

Elphaba cursed internally. What in Oz was _wrong _with her? She still had no idea what to say, but he seemed so…sincere. "I—don't want to forget about it either." Would he know what she was talking about?

The smile that appeared on his face when she stopped talking told her everything she needed to know. This wasn't some joke or experiment. This was real. He was moving closer, but she actually backed up now, to get away from the glistening beads of water all over him. "What's wrong?" He looked hurt, as though he thought _she_ was the one who wasn't being honest about her feelings. "I thought…"

"It's not you, it's…you've been in the rain." Hopefully he wouldn't ask her why it made a difference. She'd opened up more in one day than she usually did in a year, and she was quite through.

The second voice that lived in Fiyero's head might have told him he was brainless—and Fiyero even agreed with it—but he'd noticed the green girl's constant avoidance of water, and knew she wouldn't answer any more questions. He nodded. "Okay."

It was silent for a few minutes. For once, though, Elphaba didn't feel like she needed to be doing something. It was okay just to stand there, a few feet away from Fiyero, watching the rain pour down and glancing over at him every once in a while. "Madam Morrible!" She gasped suddenly, seeing the Head of Shiz approaching through the rain.

Fiyero jumped. "This doesn't look good, does it?" he muttered to Elphaba, trying to retreat into the shadows.

Madam Morrible stopped the rain and joined her verdant pupil under the bridge. "Miss Elphaba—" she began, and suddenly spotted Fiyero. "What _is _going on?" Her tone had changed completely. "Do you not _know _the meaning of the word _propriety_?" she demanded, her eyes wide with shock and horror.

Elphaba breathed deeply. What to do…? "Madam Morrible…"

"Silence!"

Elphaba snapped her mouth shut, though her eyes flashed in a very dangerous way. From experience, Fiyero knew it wasn't fun to be on the receiving end of that look, but Madam Morrible seemed completely and utterly unfazed.

"Master Tiggular, back to class immediately. You, my dear," she added to Elphaba, "stay put."

Fiyero glanced hastily at Morrible and mouthed a quick "_See you later._"

Elphaba nodded very slightly to him and turned her attention back to the still-fuming Head. "Madam Morrible?" She asked, as politely as she could.

"I spoke to the Wizard, my dear," Morrible sucked in her cheeks, but overlooked her fury at her pupil in the face of the news: "and he wants to see you."

Elphaba Thropp was completely speechless.

**Author's Note: Yes, it's short, but I'm getting in on the AU stuff...and one short day in the Emerald City! I'm taking suggestions still...in case you have any. _:) Review por favor_. **


	6. Something Has Changed Within Me

Disclaimer: Wicked? Not mine.

Fiyero wisely disappeared from Morrible's line of vision before she could decide to impart some cruel, unusual punishment onto him. Hopefully he wouldn't have gotten Elphaba into too much trouble. Then she'd probably be furious with him and he didn't think he could bear that. He decided to wait for her somewhere, so he could ask her what had happened and ensure that he remained in her good graces.

Where would she go next, though? He was fairly sure she had her next class with Galinda, but wasn't sure which class that was. (Galinda had told him, no doubt, but he'd been zoning out at the time and had heard only that the green girl was one of her classmates.) He froze. Not only were they classmates, they were roommates…he could wait by her room. Elphaba would probably stop by to drop off the books that she no longer needed. If he was there when she showed up, he could find out what had happened.

He hid in a corner of the hallway, where he couldn't be seen. It was easier than picking the lock and waiting inside the room, and anyway, he didn't think she'd take to kindly to that. He'd been hiding for what felt like hours before he saw her. Even from far away, he could tell that something had changed, though he wasn't sure what. She already had her key in the door when he called out to her.

"Oz, Fiyero, what is _wrong_ with you?" she demanded, without even turning around. She didn't seem angry, though. In fact…was that _affection_ in her voice? Or maybe it just seemed that way because she'd dropped the honorific that she usually used before his name.

"Sorry," he said apologetically, "but I wanted to find out what happened back there."

She turned to face him then, her key still in the door. "How long were you here?"

"How long were you gone?"

She arched an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

He nodded. "I wanted to make sure you didn't get in trouble because of me." Her eyes were sparkling, and her ordinarily cool demeanor seemed almost like a façade.

"No," she shook her head, "no trouble."

"What, then? She had to want something."

"She did mention one small thing, yes." Elphaba was carefully calm.

He tilted his head. "Would it trouble you to tell me what it was while I'm still young?"

She smiled. "I shouldn't tell you now, since you're being impertinent, but I'll be kind. I'm off to the Emerald City."

Were she anyone other than Miss Elphaba Thropp, she'd have exclaimed it. As it was, this was the first time he had ever seen her really smile, and it hit him just how beautiful she was. "Congratulations!" He wrapped his arms around her in an enormous hug. She stiffened, surprised, but didn't protest. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow, early in the morning."

"Perfect. We can celebrate tonight, then." Fiyero decided, already planning said celebration.

"Celebrate?" she demanded suspiciously.

"Of course! Meet me under the giant tree toward the back of campus—the one from earlier—for dinner."

"I've got to pack." She protested.

"You've got to eat." He corrected her, pouting. "Come on, you've got all night to _pack_."

"Fine." She turned back to the door, pushed it open, and was halfway through the door when she turned. "Thanks." It sounded awkward and stiff coming from her, as though she wasn't used to it at all.

He nodded, and she disappeared.

She'd been excused from class for the rest of the day, in a sort of celebration of her achievement. So she decided to use the time to pack, so that she wouldn't have to be bothered later. _I'm going to meet the Wizard._ It still hadn't quite sunk in. After all, this was the _Wizard of Oz_, and he wanted to meet her! Only in her absolute wildest dreams had she ever imagined it.

Galinda came in when Elphaba was about halfway through packing. "Where were you, Elphie?" she inquired curiously, flopping onto her roommate's bed. "Are you sick?" She watched Elphaba for a moment, and then added, "What are you doing?"

"I was talking to Madam Morrible." Elphaba responded, deftly folding another skirt and dropping it into her bag.

"Ew." Galinda wrinkled her nose disgustedly. "Why?"

"She told me that I'm going to the Emerald City." Elphaba could no longer hide her grin.

Galinda squealed loudly. "Really? Are you going to meet the Wizard? Oh, if you do, you simply _must _mention me!"

"I'll try, Galinda. What do you want me to say?" Elphaba inquired amusedly.

Galinda blinked. Elphaba's question had clearly not occurred to her until that precise moment. She shrugged lamely, but then brightened. "Ask him if he knows who the most beautiful, popular girl at Shiz is!"

"What are you going to do if he mentions someone else?" Elphaba teased good-naturedly, unable to resist.

Galinda went pale. She gasped loudly and clapped a hand to her heart, and then, on shaking legs, lowered herself onto her fluffy, pillow covered bed. "Oh, Oz, Elphie, what if he _does_? He's the _Wizard_, what if he knows something we haven't found out yet?" She let out a wail and crammed her face into a particularly frilly, mint green pillow.

"Relax, I was only joking." Elphaba yanked the pillow away from her friend's face and tossed it back onto the bed.

Galinda's jaw dropped. "_Really_, Elphie, you can't _joke _about such things. Do you know how hard I've worked?"

"Extremely, I'm sure. Don't worry, I'll ask, and I'm positive he'll know that it's you."

Galinda sighed with relief, and then leapt to her feet and encased the green girl in a tight hug. "When are you going?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Can I come with you to the train station and see you off?"

"Of course, as long as you don't mind waking up early."

Galinda waved this off. "I need to remind you what to say to the Wizard. You've got to be careful, Elphie, you can't make me seem self-centered. I simply couldn't bear the Wizard thinking of me that way."

"All right," Elphaba sighed, "I'll wake you." Without so much as a goodbye, she left.

_linelinelinelinelinelineline_

Fiyero met her halfway across the lush grass. "Hello."

"Hello."

"Okay…" Fiyero grinned. "Close your eyes…I've got a surprise for you."

She stared at him as though he'd lost his mind and shook her head.

"Why not?"

She just glared at him, and he gave in. He did, however, insist on walking in front of her and blocking her view the whole rest of the way down. At last, he stepped aside, and, despite herself, Elphaba gasped.

Author's Note: I am SO SO SO SO SORRY you guys. I took forever, I know, and then I have to go and ruin it by making the chapter a filler...kind of. Forgive me, _por favor?_ Review, even though it's a filler? And remember, it's turning AU, so some of it is different...


	7. Just For This Moment

**Disclaimer: Isn't mine. But I _do_ own some merchandise that I bought before (and after) the SHOW!! (Am very excited because I actually saw it live and it was amahhhhzing)...**

**Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY! I know, it's been forever. Forgive, forget and review?**

A perfectly snow white blanket had been spread across the grass beneath the tree. On it sat a wide variety of fabulous-smelling vegetarian dishes and a basket full of warm bread. A bottle of champagne was nestled in, next to a vase full of poppies that sat in the very center of the blanket. A short candle anchored down each corner, offering light that would help the two see what they were eating after the sun had set.

Elphaba stared speechlessly at the spread, feeling the always-unwelcome sting of tears in the corners of her eyes and struggling to blink them back.

The adorable grin on Fiyero's face faltered slightly. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful," Elphaba managed at last.

The look of relief that crossed his face at her words just clogged her throat even more. "Sit," he suggested softly, gesturing to the blanket.

She nodded and complied. "How much trouble…Fiyero, you…" Elphaba stammered helplessly, staring at the spread.

He came to stand next to her. "Do you mind?"

"Oh, no, of course not!" she exclaimed, hurriedly scooting over to make room for him.

It was the first time Fiyero had ever seen her like this. He couldn't deny that the reprieve from her constant sarcasm and guardedness was a relief. He sat beside her and reached for the champagne. After it had been de-corked and poured into the two flutes, he held up his own, turning to face her, and said, "I propose a toast."

Her hand trembling slightly, she copied him. "What are we toasting to?" She was gratified to hear that her voice was not emulating her hands.

He smiled softly, his gaze meaningful but enigmatic. "We're toasting to you; to talents; following your dreams; being so much more than meets the eye, and being you, no matter what anyone else thinks. And suddenly he was no longer speaking and his arms were around her.

She couldn't care, not at that moment, that what they were about to do was wrong. It no longer seemed significant, or, in fact, real, that Fiyero and Galinda were considered by everyone except him to be a couple, nor that Galinda was supposed to be her best friend. She turned her head to kiss him full on the mouth, putting her champagne down beside her and wrapping her arms around him. For the briefest of moments his shock outweighed his ability to respond, but he quickly overcame it to kiss her heartily.

She pulled away first and fixed her gaze on the blanket below her, having realized with a jolt that this was just wrong. "Hey." Fiyero gently placed one finger under her chin, lifting it so that she was looking into his eyes. "It's all right. I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "You didn't do anything. It was me. It's just that…I don't feel right about this. Us." He looked hurt, but she held up her hands. "Galinda thinks you two are together. I know you said it was just one kiss, that she doesn't mean anything, but she doesn't see it that way…which I most certainly would not be telling you if this…thing wasn't going on between us."

Fiyero exhaled. "That certainly could be a problem. I'll talk to her soon. Maybe even tomorrow. Okay?" He threaded his fingers through hers.

She nodded, steeling herself to say whatever was coming next. "Unless you think it's easier to just stop this. Whatever it is."

"What—Elphaba, I don't want to stay with her. I don't even really know how I ended up with her." She relaxed, and he realized that what she was saying wasn't coming from her own desires to end their budding relationship, but guilt. "Come on," he added, "we'll eat and you can tell me what happened with Morrible and all the stuff that you want to do in the Emerald City."

They filled their plates and Elphaba ate for a bit before beginning her tale. "This is amazing. How did you get them to make it for you?"

He shrugged. "Asked nicely."

She nodded, knowing from the look on his face that he was waiting for her to tell her story, so without further ado she began. "After you left, she just said it. No fanfare, nothing that Morrible is known for…you know, all her ridiculous flourishes and dramatic pauses. I think that she was trying to take some of the joy out of the news because of the lack of propriety that she witnessed…

"I knew that she was furious and I wanted to fix it. I acted like I didn't want her to have the wrong impression, even though the impression that she had was far more accurate than the story I fed her."

Fiyero laughed. "I can only imagine. What _did_ you tell her?"

"I told her I'd been walking to my next class—her sorcery seminar, fittingly enough—and gotten stuck in the rain. I went under the bridge to avoid it, and that's when you showed up. You saw me standing there and came over to make sure that I was all right."

"Elphaba, you're a genus. How in Oz did you come up with all that on a moment's notice?"

She tilted her head. "I'm not sure. Cleverness? Luck? Take your pick."

"But she was there when we left with the cub, wasn't she? Or did…whatever you did back there make her forget?"

"I don't know. I would think she would have contradicted me if she knew I had lied to her."

"Right." Fiyero agreed quickly, wanting to discredit the startling revelation that she may have caught all along. "Still, it was genius."

"Thank you." She had said the words earlier in the day as well, but they still had that slightly stiff, unused quality about them. As Galinda would have said, she had trouble 'expressing her gratitution.' She seemed to know exactly where his mind was. "Not to ruin the evening, but are you going to tell her about us?"

He closed his eyes, wanting to squeeze the blonde popularity queen out of his mind. "I don't know. Do you think it's necessary?"

"Yes. It would certainly be…wiser. She deserves honesty."

"I know." He nodded. "And I'll handle it. But, Elphaba, can we stop talking about it, just for tonight? We don't have to be an us until this is settled if it's easier to celebrate as friends."

She nodded and went back to her food.

"So," he grinned, "what's the first thing you'll do in the Emerald City?"

She seemed to light up. "I don't know. I want to see and do as much as possible. It's such a cultural area. There are so many beautiful buildings, museums, libraries…there are even musical performances."

"It sounds amazing, Elphaba. I'm really happy for you."

A companionable silence fell as they continued to eat. Surprisingly, it was Elphaba who posed the next question. "What would you ask the Wizard for, Fiyero?"

He reddened. "Swear you won't laugh or tell anyone."

She nodded.

"I'd ask him for…a brain." At her look of surprise he backpedaled. "Not a brain, really, but…I'd kind of like to be smarter. I guess wiser is the word I'm looking for."

Her expression was serious. "You're smarter than you think you are, I've told you before."

He shook his head. "I would tell you that you don't have to lie, but I know that you wouldn't. So thank you…even though I don't necessarily believe you." Before she could argue with him, he queried, "What about you? What are you going to ask him for?"

"I'm going to talk to him about Animal rights. There's no reason he wouldn't at least listen, and after all, he's the Wizard of Oz! There's got to be something he can do."

The conversation died again, but neither of them felt compelled to continue it. When they'd finished eating, Elphaba inquired, "How did you get all this out here?"

"Well, a few of the cooks who so kindly made it for us helped me carry it all out."

"I'll help you carry it back in."

Knowing it was useless to try to argue, Fiyero nodded. "Do you want these?" he asked, holding the vase full of poppies.

"I would like them, yes, but…"

"Galinda," he cut in, "that's right. You share a dorm…I'll save them for tomorrow morning then, all right? They'll seem more like a farewell gift then."

She nodded. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." Fiyero assured her as they headed toward the kitchens.

After everything had been dropped off, he continued to walk with Elphaba toward her room. "What time do you leave in the morning? I want to make sure I'm there."

"Six. I know it's probably early for you…"

"It's worth it." She blushed a bit, but said nothing. When they reached the door, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "See you tomorrow morning, then."

"Tomorrow morning." She said by way of goodbye, and disappeared into the dorm.


End file.
